Hobgobbler Nest
Hobgobbler Nest or Hidden World Caverns is a quest-only location found in the Curse of the Hobgobbler Expansion Pack, it's a platform-heavy, maze-esque location. You can't access it again after finishing Returning to the Nest. Description right|200px|thumb|Before crossing the double path180px|left|thumb|After crossing the doublr path and first curve The Hobgobbler Nest is an enormous cavern divided in 5 sections, all leading to the small nest of the Hobgobblers, the first section involves a lava filled cavern with crystaline formations and coral-esque tower formations used for the player to climb on, on the lava and in some spots, there's groups of geysers that boost the player upwards to regain lost altitude, Hobgobblers can be seen flying around aimlessly in the cavern. The cavern itself has a double path section and has three tight curves, the first containing a group of geysers and a coral structure, the second containing both geysers and crystaline structures, and the third makes a nosedive to a much lower level and contains hoards of crystaline structures with some geysers around at the end. Hobgobbler nest geyser platform 4.png|Second curve Hobgobbler nest geyser platform 5.png|Third curve Hobgobbler nest geyser platform 6.png Hobgobbler nest geyser platform 7.png In the ending section, a hoard of geysers leads the player to a large cave entrance filled with water and corals, this entrance will lead you to the next section. Hobgobbler nest geyser platform 8.png Hobgobbler nest geyser platform 9.png right|250px|thumb The next section is a round of Make a Path kind of minigames, after a cutscene of a Hobgobbler sitting on top of a vent, raising a platform, the player will come across a large, square-ish cavern filled with vents and Hobgobblers. The purpose of this section is to drag the Hobgobblers into the vents to raise the respective platforms to create a path for the exit, each vent is specifically colored to help players know what vent correspond to what platform so if a vent is black and brown colored, it will raise black and brown colored platforms - this means a specific number of platforms can have one or more vents corresponding to it. The ground is filled with a strange substance, possibly a type of quick sand, and the walls are filled with spots of corals. thumb|350px|center Hobgobbler nest wall climbing 1.png Hobgobbler nest wall climbing 2.png left|250px|thumb After creating a path to the exit, the exit will lead to a coral filled location: massive columns are filled with enormous corals with water covering the bottom, small "bushes" of corals can be seen everywhere as well as the spots of corals in the walls. A crimson colored coral wall can be seen in specific sections of the room, the purpose is to climb said sections to get to the end while avoiding Flame Whippers. right|190px|thumb There's a total of 4 sections of crimson colored coral walls for the player to climb on and a set of 6 Flame Whippers (two of them has two Flame Whippers each) to avoid, hitting a Flame Whipper is all the way back to the beginning of the respective section. Unfortunately, the camera doesn't back up to allow the player see what's up ahead and can occasionally zoom in on the player's head, blocking the view entirely. Hobgobbler nest wall climbing 5.png Hobgobbler nest wall climbing 6.png 400px|thumb|center250px|thumb|right190px|thumb|left The second to last section is the longest section in the Hobgobbler Nest while also being rather hard, the player will encounter a baby Hobgobbler at the end of each maze (two baby Hobgobblers on the last maze) and the player has to escort them safety across the maze and avoid being caught by the Speed Stingers, each maze getting harder and trickier to go through. The first maze has walls filled with Hidden World glowing with some coral bushes, there's a total of 10 Speed Stingers to avoid, 4 of them are on a constant move. The second maze has a more rockier structure with some dead ends containing glowing walls with corals, it has a total of 19 Speed Stingers, 3 of them are on a constant moving. Hobgobbler nest maze 7.png Hobgobbler nest maze 8.png The last maze contains walls filled with Fireworm nests and now players need to avoid Fireworm Princesses, who have a wider view range; there's 10 Fireworm Princesses and 3 constant moving Speed Stingers, on the last section of this maze, it's filled with 4 more Fireworm Princesses and a Fireworm Queen, who has the biggest range of all but has a much slower alert time. Hobgobbler nest maze 9.png Hobgobbler nest maze 10.png Hobgobbler nest maze 11.png Hobgobbler nest climbing pole 1.png Hobgobbler nest climbing pole 5.png Hobgobbler nest climbing pole 2.png The last room mixes the the first 3 sections all in one, the room is filled with dark, glowing walls and massive herds of pillars supporting the cave, some with blue crystaline structures of variable thickness connecting some columns and around some as well, paths that guide the player to the required locations are dust cream colored to contrast the dark, blue and black coloration, the climbable walls are also a more brighter navy blue and some are surrounded in greyish dark coral bushes. The purpose of this room is to climb to the top with the climbable sections (also filled with Flame Whippers to avoid), then glide to the exit with the help of a geyser, and open the exit by placing a Hobgobbler on a vent. thumb|250px|left A cavern will be opened and the cavern path filled with Hobgobblers leads to a wide, small, round-ish nest filled with holes that potentially lead to mini-nests where the Hobgobblers will remain hidden and covered. The dark, cozy cave is simply lightened by a crack on the ceiling, letting a ray of light pass by and touching a circle made of pebbles. The Smitten Hobgobbler is seen to be already there and the objective of the location is to grab him into the light, sending all the Hobgobblers to the nest except for himself, who doesn't stay in the nest after the player starts Curse, Broken. 450px|thumb|center Map Models Overall= |-|Geyser Gliding= Hobgobbler nest map model 2.png|Geuyser Gliding (top side) Hobgobbler nest geyser platform model left.png|Geyser Gliding (left side) Hobgobbler nest geyser platform model right.png|Geyser Gliding (right side) |-|Maze= Hobgobbler nest maze 1.png|Maze 1 Hobgobbler nest maze 2.png|Maze 2 and 3 Hobgobbler nest maze 3.png|All sections in one |-|Final Room= In-Game details Ways of access *By entering a cavern entrance (Quest Exclusive) Dragons that live on this location *Hobgobblers *Flame Whippers *Speed Stingers *Fireworm Queen and Fireworm Princesses Category:Locations Category:Exclusive Locations Category:Quest Locations